1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cold trap and a method of controlling the cold trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryopanels and cold traps are known as apparatus for evacuating by condensing and adsorbing gas molecules on a cryopanel cooled to an extremely low temperature. Normally, a cold trap is provided in a stage preceding a vacuum pump in a turbomolecular pump and is used in combination with a vacuum pump for evacuation. Normally, a cooling apparatus such as a system for supplying a cooling fluid or a cryogenic refrigerator is provided in association with the cold trap so that the surface of the cryopanel is cooled to a cryogenic temperature.